1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to a system and method for forming patterned indicia on a base surface. In particular, this invention is directed to a method and system for creating aesthetically pleasing signs formed of alphabetic letters and/or integers. More in particular, this invention relates to a patterned indicia forming system which creates professional looking signs in a simple and easy manner utilizable by a user having a minimum of technical ability. Still further, this invention directs itself to a patterned indicia forming system and method which allows a user to prepare and mount an aesthetically pleasing sign on a base surface in a minimum amount of time at a low costing level. Further, this invention directs itself to a patterned indicia forming system which may be packaged in roll form and dispensed therefrom in a simple manner. Additionally, this invention relates to a patterned indicia forming system which allows the user to create centered indicia having a plurality of lines in a simple, inexpensive manner. Still further, this invention directs itself to a patterned indicia forming system which includes a plurality of sets of indicia elements sandwiched between a flexible carrier layer and a backing layer. Further, this invention directs itself to a patterned indicia forming system where individual indicia elements may easily be removed from a flexible carrier layer and then mounted and adhered to a base surface in a minimum amount of time.
2. Prior Art
Prior systems and methods for forming sign indicia on base surfaces is known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,948,450, 4,572,855; 4,849,043; 4,858,357; 2,963,220; 4,895,747; 4,777,747; 4,747,619; 4,977,006; 4,967,740; 4,479,316; and, 4,744,591.
In some prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,450, there are provided adhesive labels which may be attached and removed from base surfaces. However, such prior art systems do not provide for the particular method and system of the subject inventive concept, in that such does not allow for preparation of individual sign indicia, patterned in the manner herein provided.
Other prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,855 provide for label tape. However, such prior art systems do not provide for the particular indicia elements of the subject invention concept which permits character references to be marked or otherwise aesthetically enhanced.
Other prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,043, are directed to processes and systems for producing labels on a continuous roll. In such prior art systems, a reel carries a succession of self-adhesive labels. Although this provides for a roll type dispensing method and system, it does not provide for the patterned indicia forming concept as herein envisaged.
In other prior art systems, sign indicia are formed by professional technique, such as stencilling or otherwise hand forming the particular indicia on a base surface. Such prior art systems and methods are extremely time consuming and expensive for even the creation of simple patterned indicia.